Agrabah 2932
by Lynn Osburn
Summary: *CHAPTER 7 IS UP*More people need to R/R this thing, I'm getting dissapointed!!!BTW. I am the second half of LauraLynn on the Patron series! R/R
1. Assasin in a Holy Place

Agrabah 2932 By:Kalynn Osburn(Writer) Laur Huser((Creator of Nefret))  
  
  
  
The song blared on the radio as the driver cranked up the volume with a long, vaugly clawed hand. The street lights passed over the car like strobe lights, giving anyone who could actually see into the tinted windows a glance of an excessivly pale young woman with short, platinum blond hair, the two thick strands on each side of her cheeks colored a deep pine green. She wore dark shades that covered her eyes and masked any sort of emotion on her beautiful face. From her head, two small horns protruded, giving off exactly what species this woman belonged to. She was doned all in black leather armor, showing off her sleek, well toned body. The very aura around her screamed out assassin. This was in fact, her occupation, and already she was late for an appointment.  
  
  
  
The streets of Agrabah weren't what they once were. No longer did merchents peddle their wares and haggle over prices. Now the only thing being sold was crack and herion, and the only haggling was done over keeping a bullet out of your ass. This was the world she'd been born into, unable to think of it as having once been the thriving, cheerful city the history book preached about. Even the statue of the once great hero Aladdin down in Midway Park was covered in graffiti and other obscenitys. Not that you could notice it during the night, not that anybody would be stupid enough to be wandering through Midway Park at night.  
  
  
  
'Cept for me.' The woman grinned casually to herself as she threw on an old brown leather jacket. There were all sorts of thugs who littered this park after the few light that still worked went out. Building this place had been nothing more then creating a hive of theives and thugs, making every bush, ever tree you couldn't see behind a convienent place for a surprise attack. Only those with enough of a reputation walked around without harrassment. Apparently, this woman was one of those. The few sulky character that kept to the outskirts avoided her figure, and went on to easier targets.  
  
  
  
"Your late."  
  
  
  
The woman in black stopped in her tracks, adjusting her jacket and pulling out a cigerette. Her finger seemed to catch fire but she took no notice, bringing it up to the end and giving a long puff before blowing the smoke out into the chilly night air. "I'm never late, I arrive exactly when I feel like it.Besides, keeping to a schedual makes you too easy to track." she turned around suddenly, surprising her customer by appearing right beside him,giving no sign that she had moved from her position on the walkway before actually having done so. Her eyes glowed a dark, vibrent red from behind her glasses.Her wide, vulpine grin showed off fangs that would have made a vampire wince. "Shall we talk buisness?"  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Nefret Anuxamoon stepped out from behind one of the tall marble pillers, wearing her outfit from the days service. A priestess at the Temple of Hathor, she showed no embaressment at being topless as she waved good-by at the few patrons who still cared to graces these holy halls of prayer. In a time where few people belived in any sort of better life, those who still attempted to find belife were to be commended.  
  
  
  
She turned back inside and accepted a robe from one of her fellow priestesses, throwing it over her shoulders and tieing back her mass of plum purple curles. "Another day, and once again we have less coming then before." There were times where she wondered why she even did this job? Of course it wasn't her fault that her uncles had paid off their tax debts by giving her to the Temple at such an early age. Even though she could have left any time she pleased, this place had become more of a home to her then anywhere else had since the death of her father. Besides, here,Nefret had a place. She was useful and was well taken care of. There was no reason to leave the white marble and clean gold decorations in favor of the grey concreate and black alleyways.One of Nefret's favorite saysing was that whoever kept the temple clean was so anal retentive, the could stick a piece of coal up their ass and have a diamond in a week!  
  
  
  
Nefret turned back inside and passed by several statues of the Goddess Hathor. In some odd way, she resembeled the goddess of pleausre. Nefret was a healthy sized girl, though incredibly attractive. Her body had a pear shape too it that she kept with pride and frequent snacking. Her skin was often said to have the same color as a mocchachino from Starbucks without the froth. Her purple hair frequently astounded people, since she swore to Hathor that she never used dyes or any sort of pygment in it to make it that color. She hips swung merrily back and forth as she went to her room.  
  
  
  
Her pharoh hound,Anubis met her at the door. Having been here since six, Anubis was the only true possession she owned besides a few gold braclets and cerimonal outfits. The dog licked her fingers joyusly as he sat up on the cot. Anubis was useually meant to gaurd her while giving a preformance. Now-a-days, many people had no respect for the sanctity of a holy place no matter what God it served, and there were times when Anubis had been forced to take a chunk of flesh from some overly eager men in order to kee his mistress safe. But to anyone friendly, Anubis was as pleasent as a sunny day, and well-mannered.  
  
  
  
"Anubis I just don't know why I bother anymore?" Nefret began as she patted her dogs head. "Every day they just look more pathetic and hopless then the next. Why most of them even come to cerimones is beyond me!" She flung her skimpy skirt into a drawer and pulled out her clean pair of jeans and a Ankh If You Love Hathor belly shirt."I mean, most of them only show up because this place has central heating and it's freezing outside! And people say this used to be a desert! Ha! The only sand I see is in playgrounds."Nefret slipped on a pair of sneakers and threw on her trench coat. "I'm going to the Bazzar and see if I can pick up soem more sandlewood soaps. Coming with me?"  
  
  
  
One of the oddest things about Anubis was his ability to understand his mistresses words. Not just simple comands like'Stay', 'Fetch', and 'Sit', but actual sentences. Which was why it came as no surprise when he jumped off the bed and went over to the door, twisting the knob with his jaws and opening it for Nefret. "Good boy."She reached down and scratched between his ears as the began walking down the halls.  
  
  
  
"Keep that thing steady!"  
  
  
  
"I'm trying!"  
  
  
  
"And keep yer voice down!We don't need no'body comin' round!"  
  
  
  
Nefret froze and hide behind a piller. She didn't recognise the two voices as one of the priests and slowly peeked around the corner.Sure enough, they weren't priests. She could see one of them using a pry-bar to work on a large amythest eye on a statue of Hathor, the other one holding a gun and keeping a look out. The one with the gun appeared jittery and kept nibbleing his bottom lip."Will you hurry! I don't like being in here with all them statues. Their eyes give me willies."  
  
  
  
Anubis gave a low growl and Nefret slapped her hands down over the dogs mouth. Automatically the theives froze. "Who's 'er? I warn 'ya I got a gun!" The Jitter man lifted his weapond and Nefret tried to keep her dog from growling again.  
  
  
  
"Take a look around while I keep working on the gem." The Pry-Bar one ordered and grunted as her tried to force the jewel from it's place."Go on!' he urged and kicked his partner ford. "And if ya gotta shoot try and get the gun against 'em so it don't make much noise."  
  
  
  
Nefret motioned to Anubis to walk ford and make himself noticed. The dog flattened his ears against his head and gave a low whine, walking out from behind the piller in a swift trot. As soon as the hound appeared, Jitter's gave a start and gripped his chest, aiming the gun for the dog. "Oh..oh shit. Scared the Hell outta me ya damn mutt." he said with a trace of humor. The man turned around. "Hey Malvin! It's just a dog!Uack!"  
  
  
  
Nefret wrapped an arm around the mans neck and brought her heavy metal bracelet against the back of his head, knocking him to the ground as the other man yelled for his companion. Anubis barrled ford, latching onto the fallen man's throat and holding him down as Nefret stamped on his foot and kicked the back towards herself. "Thats what you get for messing with a Goddesses temple." she spat and kicked him on the side of the head to knock him out.  
  
  
  
A loud,angry yell was all the warning she was given before the one with the pry-bar charged her. Anubis was up off the other man in an instant and tackleing the pry-bar man's legs as Nefret snaped her wrist against the man's clavical and brough the gun against his head. "Jerk!" Nefret yelled and picked up the bar. "Hold 'em down Anubis." she motioned and the hound struck a hunting pose, baring his teeth and growling dangerousely.Nefret walked over to a piller and opened up a small panle on the side, pulling out a hand-held phone."Hello police...I'd like to report a robber...ack!"  
  
  
  
The blue laser had fired, incenerating the phone and charring half the piller with it's blast. "That won't be nessicary sweetheart." Came a low, suultry female voice. Nefret didn't waist a second before swinging the gun around to where she judged the voice to be. "Ohhh tough girl huh.." There was a flash of silver and the gun was halved, the barrle falling to the floor. Anubis jumped to beside his mistress and again set about a low growling, his claws making tiny click click sounds. A pair of red eyes flashed from the same place the sword had come from. "Easy there puppy,I wouldn't want to have to cut you into the shape of a poodle now would I?" A sharp, deadly growl emmited itself and Anubis gave a low, frightened whimper.  
  
  
  
Nefret lifted the crow-bar in her other hand."Who are you...and what are you doing here in this holy place?" 


	2. The First Attack

Agrabah 2932 By:Kalynn Osburn(writer) Laura Huser((Creator of Nefret))  
  
  
  
The woman from the shadows stepped out into the daylight, showing off her sleek female armor.Her walk was as casual as sombody strolling through an art museum and her smile had all the sincerity of a shape-shifter.The glow of her eyes was temporarily maksed by the sunglasses on her face and the light of the day."You can call me Roi.If you need a full name to make ya happy, too bad." she gave a grin and walked towards them.Her sword, a peice that looked like it had come straight out of a Highlander movie, was strapped to her back,looking like it had never left.  
  
"Nefret, Nefret Anuxamoon." She said hesitantly and looked the woman over. It was obviouse that she was a half demon, probibly from her mothers side of the family. Female demones had an easier time seducing men then male demons had mainly because they were trained to seduce, not rape. At any rate, half breeds were common enough in todays society that Nefret was undaunted by her presence. Or at least she would have been undaunted if it wasn't for the 260 Eye of Ra laser blaster in her hand, her claw placed on the trigger.  
  
"You took care of those guys pretty quick...for a priestess." Roi gestured with her gun at the fallen men. "Too bad I didn't pay 'em to get beat up."  
  
"You paid those men to come in here?"Nefret raised the crowbar again and set her face in an attack glare.  
  
"Whoa whoa!"The demoness held up her hands and turned the gun around in her fingers so that it couldn't be aimed correctly. "Settle down priestess. If I had wanted that gem...well...I cirtianly wouldn't have choosen them to do it.Much less to kill you.I prefeer doing assassinations on my own." She holistered the gun and closed the flap down on it.  
  
"So...if you don't want the gem...why did you send these guys around me?" Nefret still did not lower the bar, though she felt it would do her little good against this woman, she was prepared to go down swinging.  
  
Roi laughed lightly. "Let's just say I wanted to test you. After all if I'm going to be gaurding you I need to know if you can handle yourself in a fight or if I'll be dragging a whinny little brat around who freaks out when she breaks a nail." The half demon moved closer and Anubis made a tentive growl.  
  
"G-g-gaurding me? Why in the...what would I need a gaurd for? And even if I did need gaurding, you think I'd want a demon to be doing it?" The purple haired priestess swung her crowbar around, pointing it at her companys head. "Start makin sense horn girl or I start-a-swinging!"  
  
Her eyes began to glow softly. "Look, I know this may seem kinda sudden, but we don't have a lot of time to chatter. So if you'll just behave and come with me..."Roi reached out with a clawed hand,talking slowly like a mother to a child. "..we can get going before things start to get bad."  
  
"Get bad?"Nefret tilted her head. "Why would things get..." A laser beam fired directly infront of her nose and she dodged to the side, just as the next one made for her head. In a split second, Roi was in front of her, her sword moving nearly faster then Nefret's eyes could follow and deflecting each blast as they began to rain down on the pair.  
  
Roi turned around half way, tossing a pair of keys to her."It's the silver NSX out front!" She yelled and continued deflecting the shots. Within a second her laser was firing right along with the rest as Nefret shot through the marble pillers,Anubis hot on her heels.  
  
Two huge figures moved and slammed the doors shut, blocking her way. Nefret's jaw dropped as she caught sight of them in the full light. Snake like skin covered their bodys while huge, skeletal wings expanded. Their jaws were nothing but rows of teeth and their claws were rotted and cracked. One of them swung at her with a cludgel and Nefret dodged the attack, bringing up her crowbar and slamming it against the creatures side.  
  
  
  
Blood flowed, but the beast did not slow. It's friend lumbered in grabbed the bar, tearing it from the other and lifting Nefret high off the ground. Anubis took the oppertunity to latch his jaws into the wounded thing, his launch bringing it down to the ground. Nefret swung up on the bar and kicked her beast in the stomach, and again in the jaw.Unfortunetly, her kicks only made it angry. A clawed hand grabbed her around the neckand threw her against the piller.  
  
The thing came towards her, Anubis yelped as he saw it but wasn't close enough. Nefret tried to rise but felt her back protest and she slumped to the ground. An almost human chuckle rose from her attackers scaley lips as it rose the sharp end of the crowbar high and prepared to plundge it down into Nefret's mortal body.  
  
A black comet shot out of nowhere, bringing a flash of silver with it. The beast gave a hiccup-like sound and then fell, into two seperate parts. It gaped for a minuet, then fell dead on the floor. The fate of the other was the same, though Roi managed to seperate it's head rather then it's entier torso. Anubis barked his surprise at suddenly having a headless advisary.  
  
"Come on!"The demoness yelled out and grabbed Nefret's arm, pushing her through the doors of the temple. She took the keys and click a button them them. The reaving of an engein was heard and suddenly a silver sports car pulling in directly in front of them.Another click and the doors opened amidst laser blasters and allowed the two women inside. "Bukcle up." Roi grabbed the stick and the two screached out of the parking lot leaving only treadmarks in their wake. 


	3. The Hideaway

Agrabah 2932 By:Kalynn Osburn(writer) Laura Huser((Creator of Nefret))  
  
"What the hell were those things? What were they doing after me? What is going on here?And where is my DOG!?" Nefret yelled as they glided from the road and took off into the skys. Within seconds they sored over Midway Park Nefret looked down at the small army of cop cars racing towards the temple.  
  
"Fools. They'll already be gone and looking for us by now." Her companion muttered and lit a clove cigerette. "Want one?" She extended her hand. "Better then marajuana, especially since the stuffs now legal."  
  
"I don't smoke."Nefret said calmly. "Now where is my dog?"  
  
"Glad you finally dnarrowed it down to one question."The demoness pushed back her green streaked hair. "Your dog is in he back seat if you'd cared to take a moment to notice."  
  
Nefret heard a whine and somthing licked her hand gently, making her aware of it's presence." Anubis!"She turned around and hugged her dog, scratching his fur. "You silly silly mutt." She heard Anubis give a semi- frightened whine but lick her cheek anyhow."Where are we going?" she looked to her 'savior'.  
  
"Well I'm hoping you've figured out by now that you aren't going back to your temple..."Roi glanced at her rider for any sign of a reaction, and didn't get one. "Those creatures won't hurt any of your friends though, least I don't think they will, they were only sent for you." She reached over a pulled out a compilation CD, inserting it into her player and turning up the volume. Within seconds, Maralin Manson began blaring through the soundsystem. "I guess we'll go to my place then!" she yelled over the beat that was making Anubis howl. "And if ya don't shut your dog up I'll drop him from up here!"  
  
Nefret clamed her hands over Anubis's jaw. "Where are we going?" she asked again and nudged Roi when she didn't answer.  
  
"I told you, we're going to my place."  
  
"Where is your place?"  
  
"As long as it's away from those things, does it really matter?"  
  
"Of course it matters! You sick two hired thugs on me, then you total half the temple with laser blasts!"  
  
"Hey I wasn't the only one fireing sweetheart!" Roi hollered above the loud music.  
  
"Thats not the point!"Nefret hollered back "And if you call me sweetheart again I"M gonna drop you from up here!"Nefret readjusted her position in the seat so that she could tower over the taller woman. "Then you kidnap me and my dog, not to mention that after this whole mess half the police in the city are going to be looking for us!"  
  
"They won't find us."Roi said calmly and dug around in her pockets. "Whats that on your neck?"  
  
Nefret reached up and craned her head, exposing her neck. "What...huh...hey!" she yelled when the pale hand shot ford and injected a needle into her neck. "You bi-i-i-t-c-h..."Nefret slumped in the leather seat and moaned. "Ohh my head..." she closed her eyes as her jaw went slack and she fell asleep.  
  
Roi smiled as Anubis started growling at her again. "Overprotective ain't ya?" she smiled warmly back at Anubis. "Go on, smell her, she's just sleeping off a little of that agression." Roi reached over and pulled out a black box, speaking into it rather quickly. "Pharoah One,Pharoah One this is White Anhk. I've gotten-a-hold of Purple Temple and am on my way back."  
  
The black box made a few clicky noises and a red light in the center flashed brightly. "White Anhk this is Pharoah One. We're all clear now and are expecting you. Keep in contact just in case, we;ve jammed police radios so the lines are cleared."  
  
"You always do the job right don't ya Pharoah One?"Roi smiled and a low chuckle came from the other end. Another click and the radio was off, Roi slid it back into it's holding place.Another twenty minuets later they had landed in one of the nicer districs of downtown Agrabah and Roi landed neatly on the roof of an apartment building. "Keep an eye on the little priestess for me will ya." She scratched Anubis behind the ears and opened up the door.  
  
Roi slipped her laser gun in her back pocket and looked around careful, she eyes searching the windows of the office buildings, the streets bellow, and the skys above for signs of anybody watching. Satisfied that nobody was giving her presence more then a casual glance, Roi opened up a shead up on the roof and clicked her keys. The sliver NXS reved up and rolled right in, closing the garage door behind it. Roi turned on the lights above and took another small black box from the wall. "Roi" she said simply.  
  
The screen above the box flickered for a second, and the sound of machinerly began to humm in her ears. The floor under them divided and the car began to safely lower down.Anubis gave a frightened whine from inside and Roi opened a door and dissapeared.  
  
"Yer' late."  
  
Roi turned and smiled. "Yeah I know. We had a little trouble with scalers down at the temple and I had to wage a small war to get her outta there alive." She discarded her leather apparle and stepped into a metel cubical, turning on the hot water and letting it run over her skin. "Any who, she's here now, and in one peice, so you don't have to much to complain about."  
  
The man appeared from his place. He wasn't a bad looking fellow, if a little...odd. He was hunched over slightly, like a gorilla and he walked on the knuckles of his elongated hands. His claws made a slight scratching sound as the touched the floors. His skin had a rather fur-like appearence with a greenish tinge to it and his mouth was distinctly wolfish, including the dagger sharp teeth. His eyes were huge and resembled a snakes. "Oh I have plenty to complaint about, like the fact that she's knocked out colder then a cucumber on the grocere shelf.!"  
  
"Hey don't look at me like that!"Roi snatched a towle and covered her body. "I just injected her with a minor sleep spell. She was getting a little antsy so I though it might sooth her." Roi walked over to rows of lockers till she came to one with her name printed on it and undid the combination. Tossing the towl over her strange companions head, se fished out a pair of jeans a t-shirt.  
  
"Damn it Roi you are supposed to be a little more gentel with the clientel."  
  
"She isn't the client. If she'd been the client I'd have politle told her to shut up before I injected her."Roi pulled on the pants and shirt. "As it was she was getting in my way. You need to learn to calm down Amal."  
  
  
  
Amal shook his head and gave a forget-about-it wave."You demons! You have no regard for principal or manners."  
  
"Well we wouldn't be very good demons if we did."Roi covered her lips with black lipstick. "I'm going to go check on our new guest and make sure she's been given appropriate sleeping quarters. If Mechana has put her in that oil spot she calls a workshop I swear I'll reorginize her gears collection." 


	4. Attemting Escape

Agrabah 2932 By:Kalynn Osburn(writer) Laura Huser((Creator of Nefret))  
  
((Nothing is spelled incorrectly, Anna just has an accent))  
  
  
  
"Oh by Hathor my achin head!" Nefret sat up in her bed and groaned, placing both hands against her temples. Her whole body felt numb and slightly fuzzy. The only comfort was the soft matress underneath her and the cool sheets against her skin.  
  
"Kinda' feels like ya' gotta bad hang-ova don' it.?" Came a voice from the doorway. Nefret turned over in her bed and spied a young woman...no...more like a girl, standing in the entry, wearing what looked like a mechanics pair of overalls and a white t-shirt. She couldn't be more then 13, maybe 14 if you streatched your imagination a little. She body was so incredibly petite she looked like a breeze would blow her over. Her skin was olive tones and her face had a rather Greek look to it, but attractive, in a frail way. The kind of waif look that made men automatically protective. Her hair was extreamly long and a dirty-brown color, but that might have been from all the dirt and oil smudged on her pretty face. Her eyes were wide, expressive, and hazle. The only abnormal thing about her apperence was the mechanized arm which looked like somthing directly from the second Terminator movie that replaced her left hand. "It'll wear off in about an hour or two, until then what ya needs is sum' coffe and a showa'." She pointed towards a back room with her metel/skeletal hand.  
  
  
  
Nefret tried not to let the abnormality phase her and sat straight up and looked around her. As she'd suspected, her surroundings resembeled the inside oof an auto shop more then they did that of a temple. Parts to variouse machines lined the walls as well as tools and a sink. Her bed was more like a cot at one corner with ,(thankfully), clean sheets. Anubis was in the process of being scratched by the little waif who had apparently set her up here. "Where...where am I?"  
  
  
  
"Your in my underground auto shop." The waif smiled. "Roi brought ya down last night and I figured I'd see ya got a decent rest." She held out a hand. "Names Mech Anna Cleaise.Most people just call me Anna.I make sure all equipment runs smooth as a babys ass 'round here."  
  
  
  
"Nefret." She took the hand cautiously, trusting her dogs judgement of character. "Priestess of Hathor."  
  
  
  
"Oh so your the girl Roi had to rescuse! An' here was me thinkin' ya were jus' anotha girlfriend Roi needed me to break it to gently." She held a hand to her side and laughed."Wouldn't be the first time she'd sent a one night stand down here." Mecha laughed again, a sound that could have cracked glass, and handed Nefret a cup of thick black stuff that vaugly resembeled coffie. "Drink up, it's good stuff, but it'll put hair in places ya didn't know ya had."  
  
  
  
Nefret daringly took a sip and grimaced, but she could feel her hangover ebbing away and decided she could shave any excess hair later. The stuff was putrid, but effective. "So I'm in your shop. That only tells me so much."  
  
  
  
"Fraid anymore will mean your deat. Wouldn't want you knowing how to get out of this place. Roi went through so much trouble to save your ass." Anna flipped her hair over her shoulder and picked up a muffle with her mechanical hand. "Get up and get a shower, plenty of soap and water. Roi will probibly want to talk to you a little later on." With that, Anna closed the door on Nefret and the sound of metel clinking together soon followed.  
  
  
  
The bath felt wonderful, but her body still stayed numb. The seditive they had given her was keeping her emmensly calm, all things considered, but her mind raced with possibilitys. Apparently, her rescuer was no where to be found and had dumped her off with a mechanice who's waifish apperance was off set by the fact that she had a metel appendage. By the time she'd wrapped a towle around herself, Nefret's cloathing had been lain across her bed, cleaned and folded nicely, and a breakfast of scrambeled eggs and sausage links sat beside a cup of that brew Anna defined as coffie.  
  
  
  
"Eat up."  
  
  
  
Nefret nearly jumped out of her towle." What IS it with people sneaking up and disembodied voices poping up out of nowhere!?" She hollered and spun around to see her demonic friend sitting on a chair, calmly lighting another cigerette. Nefret grabbed a pillow and flung it at the woman.  
  
  
  
Roi caught it with an outstreatched hand and put it behind her head. "Relax sweetheart. Get dressed ,we've got work to do." she leaned back in the chair and looked around. "Damn Anaa, she can't keep this place clean if she tried."  
  
  
  
"I don see ya room bein any clenaer you reject from the brimstone!" A crash of somthing heavy and serveal curses came from the next room and sombody kicked a hubcap past the door. "Stupid freakin retail junk!"  
  
  
  
Roi snickered and looked over at Nefret. "Go on get dressed." she gestured to the cloaths.  
  
  
  
Nefret felt her cheeks burn. "Um...hello...you could turn around..or somthing."  
  
The demoness took a long puff from her cigerette and shook her head. "I was paid to keep an eye on you twenty-four/seven."  
  
  
  
Nefret put a stubborn look on her face. "That didn't matter when you left me in the care of miss gears and cogs overe there!" she yelled out and pointed accusingly.  
  
  
  
"Oh don't be such a whiny bitch. I've had my eyes on you for nearly three days before this, so I've seen anything you'd have to offer...not that it amounts to much." Roi had to dodge to avoid the throw tray which had been aimed quite nicely at her head. She snapped back up with cat-like reflexes and stopped the next object before it left Nefret's hand. "Look...your scared, and defensive, and I was paid a LOT of money to keep you safe." her red eyes glowed brightly. "Lets not tempt me to lower the price....kay?" She said in a low growl and released the stubborn priestesses hand.  
  
  
  
Nefret got a half pouty, half rebelliouse look on her face, somthing that made her lips pooch out and her eyes narrow, making her face look like a little anime dolls. It was almost adorible, if not for the fists at her side. Without another word, she flung the towle off and began dressing with no hurry, aware of the two glowing eyes watching her from the shadows. When she turned back around, Roi was relaxed in the chair, snoring peacefully, like she'd fallen asleep the moment the towle had been removed."Well don't that just beat all."  
  
  
  
Nefret took Anubis by the coller and approached the sleeping female. In her holster, Nefret spied the laser blaster and by the side of her boot she could make out the contours of a knife.She snuck closer and gently prodded the boot knife with one finger, watching for any reaction fron the woman. When there was none, she slipped her fingers around the handle and pulled it out slowly, sliding it into her belt with compleat silence.  
  
  
  
Next came the gun, which was a great deal trickyer then the knife. The gun was strapped into it's holster tightly and Nefret fiddeled gently with the strap for a second, undoing the first knot with a slight tug here and there, and suddenly the whole thing came lose, almost landing on the metel floor and creating far more of a disturbance then she wanted. She caught the gun just in time and slid it into her pocket.  
  
  
  
"No way I'm sticking around to find out the real reason these weirdos kidnapped me! I'm going back to the temple and then getting out of town as quick as I can." Nefret declared to her dog as they ran down the hallways. 


	5. Little Girls Shouldn't Play With Lasers

Agrabah 2932 By:Kalynn Osburn(writer) Laura Huser((Creator of Nefret))  
  
Nefret ran down the shinny hallways of the building, not really knowing which way she was headed, much less where.Anubis was hot on herb heels, giving short, questioning grumbles whenever his mistress would head in a new direction. "Oh hush up. I know where I'm going." Nefret scolded and again made a left turn. It was so damn difficult to know if she'd turned this hallway before. All the walls were covered with a kind of metel unlike any she'd ever seen before. It hummed whenever she walked by, like breathing. It gave her the very cirtian feeling that she was been monitered.  
  
Once again they turned down a corridor and Nefret stopped to glance at a pannle of the wall with blinking red and green lights on it. "Odd...looks like a computer system." She knelt down and began prodding at it carefully. "Looks like it's one of those hacker peices...damn." She looked around for anything to pry it open with, but found nothing. "Looks like I'll just have to figure out the codes."  
  
She leaned in for a closer inspection. On each red light there was a diffrent hieroglyph. On each green light there was a diffrent letter in English.There were twenthy-five on each side. The lights blinked sparatically, giving away no specific order. Of course it was easy enough to see how the code was supposed to be done. One had to match the Egyptian glyphs up with the English letters in order to spell a word. That part was easy enough for sombody who know both languages as Nefret did. But the problem was, she had no clue as to what word needed spelling. And for that matter, what would happen if she got the wrong word. This didn't look like the kind of place where the punishment would be light if she got the wrong code.  
  
Anubis growled impatiently and sniffed the pannles alongside the code pannle. Truthfully, Anubis didn't know if he would be any help, but he was willing to try for Nefret's sake. Hise keen pharoah hound nose sniffed somthing irregular, dust and magic combined with electrical unites. An odd, nearly human-like frown crossed the dogs lips and he sniffed again. It didn't make sense. He'd smelt magic, and he'd smelt electrical appliances, but he'd never smelt them combined before. Gently, he prodded along the pannle with his nose and yelped when the pannle slide open, reveling Egyptian glyphs in the form of sentences.  
  
Nefret turned as she heard her dog yelp. "Good boy Anubis."she whisperd and examined the words. Foot steps down the hall distracted her momentraily and she ducked down another passage, waiting for them to pass. Each step had been hurried so it was likely that they knew she was missing. As soon as the steps faded away, she snuck back across and looked a little more closely at the panle. She read the words aloud in a hurried voice. "I am of both love and destruction.My voice is that of pleasure. My screams are that of desimation.Who am I?"  
  
Nefret looked over the puzzle a second time and humphed. That could name about twelve diffrent dieties she knew of and all of them in diffrent religiouse circles. She put fingers to her temples and though. Most likely, it was a goddess, since females tended to represent the traits mentioned. And if she was lucky it would be an Egyptian goddess, given the fact that the glyphs were Egyptian. That narrowed it down to one possibility. One that made her smile.  
  
"Hathor." she whispered and went over to the pannle with the lights again. One at a time, she pressed the correct sumbols on the Egyptian pannle, then moved over and pressed the equivelent of the symbole on the English alphabet. Everything went dead for a moment, and then the lights all flared on and a large door slide open against one wall. "Yes!" Nefret picked up her gun and knife and began runing through the opened pannle.  
  
The moment she entered, the pannle slammed shut and the sound of mechanical locks being firmly shut made her yelp. A red beam gave her enough light to see for a split second, before shutting off and being replaced by another beam. Then the bean multiplyed by two, causing three beams to shoot across the corridor. The six, the twelve, then twenty-four. Within a minuet the entier place was lite up by several dozen lasers, shooting from side to side. Nefret took off a sock and flung it into the lasers beams. Within a second the lasers focused and fired the sock, going back to their normal pattern.  
  
"Of course! What would a giant building be without a feild of lasers."Nefret put the gun in her back pcoket and the knife in her belt. She setteled down and crouch infront of the beams, watchign them silently.Of course she could make a go of it and run straight through.She was sure she'd look great with a few hundred holes in her cloathing, not to mention her body.She paced back and forth for a moment, considering everything and watching the beams. There was only one option, a distraction. She couldn't use Anubis for this, she loved her dog too much to even consider it. But she needed somthing that would keep moving long enough to take attention off of her until she and her dog made it to the other side.  
  
She searched through her pockets and grumbeled as she relaised they must have been searched while being cleaned. The only things Nefret had were her gun and knife. She thumbbed the gun trigger and looked on it, hoping to find an idea somewhere. Sure enough, there was an automatic fire button on the side, ment to continue shooting just in case of an emergency. Taking no aim, Nefret fired once into the lasers. Sure enough, the all diverted their attention to the small dent she'd made in the floor.  
  
Nefret gathered up Anubis in her arms and clicked the button for rapid fire, flinging the gun into the lasers. As the blaster began fireing, it moved from side to side, avoiding the wall lasers blasting at it. Nefret took off past them,making a bee line for the other side. She's made it half way without a single problem when the sound of somthing being hit reached her ear and she noticed the smouldering pile that was once a gun on the floor less the five feet from her. "Oh shit!"  
  
The lasers snapped around and headed straight for her. "Anubis run!" she screamed at her dog as the lasers divided, trying to shoot both tresspassers. She dodged one only to have a second nearly take her head off. Anubis gave a yelp as one of them singed his fur and they continued trying to run in a straight line across the floor. Nefret screamed as she tripped and fell to thr ground, Anubis stopping on the other side and turning around, barking for her.Nefret 's eye grew wide as she saw one of the lasers going straight for her. 


	6. Tell Me Everything

Agrabah 2932 By:Kalynn Osburn(writer) Laura Huser((Creator of Nefret))  
  
A flash of black and silver swooped in front of Nefret just in time to keep to laser from sliving her tender flesh in half. "Gameing Complex 54 shut down.Authorization code 4355478!" Roi screamed out into the blasts. Suddenly the whole area went black, then lighted up again with normal florecent lighting. The tiny holes in the wall that had allowed the beams in closed up and the doors at both ends of the hall opened. Anubis barked repetedly,rushing across the floor, licking his mistresses face all over until a clawed hand shoved him inside. "What...were...you...doing!?"  
  
Nefret winced as each word passed the demons lips. "I...umm.."  
  
"Don't bother! You were trying to escape! After all the crap I went through to rescue you! After all that bullshit...!" Roi growled loudly and slammed her fist into the wall, creating a large dent in it the same size as a Virginia baked ham.A small vein had popped out on her forhead and she gritted her teeth, trying to calm down. "I suppose it'd be obviouse that you didn't know you'd run into our advanced game station." She reached down and hauled the Egyptian woman up from the floor. "Come on we're going back down to the quarters."  
  
"Like hell I am!" Nefret grabbed her knife from her boot and got in a defensive position. "I am not going back unless you tell me exactly whats going on here!"  
  
"You're a repetitive thing aren't you?" Roi commented sarcastically and swung her sword around. "Look. Come back down with me and I'll explaine everything...I promise."  
  
Nefret arched an eyebrow and shook her head firmly. "Nope. Nada. I want an explination here and now." she stomped her foot and Anubis growled. '  
  
Roi gave her a long look of are-you-really-that-stupid that went up and down her body. When it became apparent that the girl was not going to budge, Roi sheather her sword and shrugged. "Alright. Calm down ya Barney haired bitch." she snapped and Nefret brought the knife down a little. "The truth is I was paid a rather excessive amount, especially for a priestess,to protect you. Five-hundred million to be exact."  
  
Nefret's mind booggeled at the sum. "Denari!!!"  
  
"No,rice cakes!" Roi snapped sarcastically. "Yes denari! I was given little instruction besides keeping you alive and was told that their would be a second payment if my task was compleated."  
  
"And when will your 'task' be compleated?" Nefret questioned.  
  
Roi gave a slightly sheepish grin and shrugged. "Well..see...that what I don't know. I was just instructed to protect you until he came for you."  
  
"He?"  
  
"Yes. From what I could gather, my client was a he." Roi sighed. "He didn't leave much room for conversation, just gave me a down payment, instructions, and told me where to find you. He wired half of the five- hundred million to my companys account within three hours after I got you out of that temple with a message that the other half would be paied upon compleation." She shifted the weight of her sword onto the other shoulder.  
  
"And how do you compleat that task?"Nefret continued.  
  
But Roi was apparently through answering questions. "Come on, we're going back downstairs." she directed and grabbed Nefret's arm.The priestess pulled back, snagging the demoness and pulling her down. "Hey!"  
  
Nefret grabbed the womans shoulders and flipped her over, slamming her knee firmly into the leatherclad back. "Nun uh! Nothin doing! You kidnap me, knock me out and now I'm just supposed to sit here and wait for some guy who paid you to be my care taker?" Anubis snuffed beside her in agreement. "Well nuthin doing!" Nefret stood up and dug around in her pockets till she pulled out a wallet. Thankfully, she still had some cash left. "I don't have much, but here." She thrust a hundred denari note into Roi's claws. "Bill me for the rest and let me go." she turned and marched off. 


	7. Street Fight

Agrabah 2932 By:Kalynn Osburn(writer) Laura Huser((Creator of Nefret))  
  
"How fa' do ya' think she'll get?" Anna asked as she leaned on the window pain with her metal arm.Nefret's purple hair was already dissapearing into the crowded streets as she covered up her head with the hood of her brown parka. A heavy rain was starting to fall and the view from the window was obstructed by the drops.  
  
Roi shrugged and adjuested her sword. "Taking a look at those fellows starting to congrigate at the street crner, I'd say about five minuets." Roi crushed the denari note in her hand and thrust it into Anna's hand. "Put this in the jar. I'll be back to collect it later. You gotta give shorty credit, tryin to buy me off with a measly hundred denari." Roi chuckled. "I just hope she lives long enough to get it back."  
  
Nefret walked down the streets, trying to avoid the cars driving at top speed through the puddles. It was of new use however and she screamed as cold water splashed her body and the sound of laughter came from inside the car. "You peices of...!"Nefret cut off her sentence and was contented to growl in a feral manner as she ducked under an overhang to ring out her abused parka. Anubis sniffed at her heel and licked at her casually. Nefret smiled down at her dog. "It's okay baby."She hugged him and petted down the wet fur.  
  
"Hey baby! Why don't you try petting somthing that pets back!" Nefret grimaced at the cat call and turned around to see a kid who looked to be in his early twenties looking at her from a street-corner. He gestured rudly with himself and grinned. "Whatda ya say sweet thang we can go back to my place and get all warmed up." he got closer and Anubis growled.  
  
Nefret sneered at her husteler. "No thanks buddy. You can't handle what I got." she walked out into the rain and went several streets over before she heard a trash can topple over. She turned around, half frightened and saw the same guy standing in the ally-way, only now there was another two with him, and hey looked far more menacing. Nefret went for her knife and Anubis lowered his ears back.  
  
"Oh the little priestess pulled a knife on us!" Said one of the bigger men coming towards her. "What ever are we gonna do?"  
  
Nefret backed up a little. "How'd you know I was a priestess?"  
  
The same man who'd confronted her earlier grabbed her shoulders, even though he'd been in front of her eyes a moment ago. "Lets jus say your names gettin kinda populer round' my people." He grinned and his jaw pulled back to show off viciouse teeth and a muzzle like a crocodile. He shoved her into the allyway and the bigger man, who was now growing corse black scales over his hands, grabbed her and wrenched her arms back.  
  
The third one, a skinny man with brownish scales grabbed the snarling dog and wresteled it to the ground. "I got the mutt! What am I supposed to do with it?"  
  
"How da Hell should I know? Set just said to get the priestess with the purple hair alive.Kill the mutt for all I care." The mangey reptile- like apperition said in a raspy voice.  
  
The other man-thing cackled and raised his hand high, bringing it down on Anubis's head. "No! You basterd! Leave my dog alone!" Nefret screamed and jerked in the two mens arms. The one holding her took her arm and twisted it back, straining the musces as Nefret yelped."Let me go! Get your hands offa me!" Nefret twisted one of her arms lose and grabbed the knife from her side, slicing it upward into the larger man's eye.  
  
The man screamed and clasped his ruined eye, flailing back and yelling for help from his comrads.The first one who'd assulted her grabbed Nefret by the hair and punched her across the side of her face, the hard contact bringing her to the concrete. "Pray to your Goddess you little whore!" He raised his fist again to deliver another blow.  
  
Nefret closed her eyes and braced herself for the hit.The shadow of his fist raised high above her head and she heard the air cut as it was brought down. 


End file.
